


Ascend

by SannahOfSkva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: Jedi have spirit guides, past Force-sensitives that had consciously joined the Force in animal form. But, unlike the majority of the galaxy, clones are able to see the guides, and had noticed how they seem to eye some of the older Jedi.





	1. Chapter One

CC-1004 and two of his fellow future commanders watch the holovid, all three scrunching their eyes as they stare at it. The trio catch it at the same time, a shift that’s barely noticeable, and see it again. A glimmer next to the Jedi that the longnecks call Master Windu, ignored by all beings but the Jedi himself.

“Did you see it?” CC-1004 asks, a frown on his face. “The way the air seems to reflect light even though nothing’s there?”

The other two nod, one of them rewinding the vid to replay it again. The glimmer is still there, clear as day to them, the only reaction to it being the Jedi’s eyes flicking over to it. They’re all quiet, repeating the scene over and over again.

“What is it?” One of them asks aloud, not expecting an answer to his question. Instead, another trooper bursts into the room.

“There’s a _ Jetii!” _CT-7567 exclaims, panting from what the trio thinks is from running. “A human _ Jetii_ is here, and there’s _ something with him! _The longnecks don’t seem to see it, but it’s _ there!” _

Sharing a look, the trio stand up and follow the trooper out, CC-1004 in the lead. They’re lead to the incubators, and standing there is the Jedi, clearly acting like he knows what’s going on. And standing not to far behind him, is what CT-7567 had said the longnecks can’t seem to see.

A large, Eireannian wildcat stands proudly behind him, eyes scanning the room with boredom. The cat seems to meow something to the Jedi, who tenses for several seconds before relaxing and nodding. It’s eyes land on the quartet of clones watching them, meeting each of their eyes in turn, almost like it knows they can see it. A smirk practically crosses its face before it disappears, bursting into a cloud of smoke that fades away.


	2. Chapter Two

Sheev Palpatine watches the clones, a cup of tea from one of the trolls warming up his hands as he notes how the group interacts with the Jedi within their own home. It’s almost as if they can _ see _ the spirits that happen to live in the Temple or follow Force sensitives around.

Even now, out of the corner of his eye, Palpatine can see Unduli’s commander carefully watching the six-legged black wolf and white orangutan wrestling.

_ Where exactly does that wolf hail from?_ Palpatine thinks, a clear frown on his face. _ Who is it attached to? _

His second question is soon answered, the wolf looping towards him. It growls the second it passes him, curling around the older troll and speaking as soon as it’s mouth gets close to an ear. The troll doesn’t seem to react, instead choosing to turn to another Jedi and respond to the being’s question. Nodding, the wolf heads off, and Palpatine _ swears_ that he can hear the thing’s claws hitting the floor.

_ Just how powerful how these things inside the Temple? _

•~*~•

Mace ignores the sound of nails coming up behind him, the Force telling him who and what they belong to. Instead, he continues to read over the information given to him.

“What was his response, Minch?” The wolf simply huffs, towering over the man as he sniffs at the him.

“My bonded agrees with the suspicions. It is like the troopers can see us. Their reactions certainly seem so, that he has seen.”

“Mmm.” Mace glances over to the wolf, only seeing a mass of fur. “And how does he want to react to the suspicions?”

“Find that out yourself.” With that, Minch is gone, the cloud of white sinking into the floor. _ Are those answers a general species thing? Or just something they gained from becoming Jedi? _

•~*~•

The cloud of smoke that passes the group of commanders don’t phase them, having gotten used to the spiritual beings that follow around their generals and (for some) commanders, as well as the habits of said beings. A few glance at the wolf that forms from it, and Gree nearly smiles when he notices it puffing it’s chest as if it knows the clones are watching. If he remembers, the spirit has always responded to being called Minch.

“How long do you think they’ve been here?” Wolffe quietly asks, eyes watching the wolf as it walks through a passing clone as it leaves, causing the clone to yelp.

“Since the building of the temple, I bet.” Fox mutters from the back of the room. “They could’ve been hanging around Jedi and other Force sensitives long before that.”

Several hum in thought, and Gree swears he can see a sketch pad being flipped through. Taking as close of a look as possible, he sees flashes of an array of animals amongst the pages, recognizing a few of them.

“Have any of you have an I.D. of what planet any of them come from?” Fox was the one that asked, using his com. to create a holo of General Kenobi’s Eireannian cat. “This one I know for sure is from Eireann. I’ve been to the planet often enough to recognize the species.”

“There’s an orangutan, which is native to a number of worlds, so none of us are able to say for certain where it’s from.” Another clone states, his clothes a deep purple in color. “It also doesn’t seem like that one is connected to any of the _Jetiise._ That wolf, though, I’m guessing from the homeworld of the trolls’ or somewhere close to it, considering the six legs that it happens to have.”

“Set someone on the task of figuring out where that wolf is from.” Gree hears Wolffe mutter, and he sees his vod run a hand down his face in irritation. _ This is going to be frustrating as we do this. _


End file.
